religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Boutros Boutros-Ghali
Boutros Boutros-Ghali (Caïro, 14 december 1922) was secretaris-generaal van de Verenigde Naties van 1992 tot 1997. Hij is afkomstig uit een voorname Koptische (christelijke) familie in Caïro (Egypte). Zijn grootvader Boutros Ghali Pasha was premier van Egypte van 1908 totdat hij werd vermoord in 1910 en zijn vader, Yusuf Boutros-Ghali was minister van Financiën van Egypte. Hij is een neef van Wasef Boutros-Ghali Pasha. Boutros Boutros-Ghali promoveerde in 1946 in de rechten aan de Universiteit van Caïro en in 1949 promoveerde hij in het internationaal recht aan de Universiteit van Parijs. In datzelfde jaar werd hij hoogleraar internationaal recht en internationale relaties aan de Universiteit van Caïro (tot 1977). Van 1960 tot 1975 was Boutros-Ghali hoofdredacteur van de Al-Ahram Iqtisada en de Al-Seyassa Al-Dawlia. Van 1974 tot 1977 was hij lid van het Centraal Comité en het Uitvoerende Comité (politbureau) van de Arabische Socialistische Unie (ASU) en sinds 1980 is hij lid van het secretariaat van de Nationaal-Democratische Partij. In 1977 werd Boutros-Ghali minister van Buitenlandse Zaken onder president Anwar al-Sadat. In 1978 en 1979 was hij nogmaals minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en vergezelde hij president Anwar al-Sadat tijdens de vredesbesprekingen met Israël op Camp David. Daarna was hij chef van de Egyptische delegatie bij de Verenigde Naties in 1978, 1980 en 1990. In 1987 werd hij lid van het Egyptisch parlement. Van 1979 tot 1991 was hij lid van de Commissie Internationaal Recht. In 1989 werd hij vicevoorzitter van de Egyptisch-Russische Vereniging. Tot 1991 was hij onderminister van Buitenlandse Zaken in de regering van Hosni Mubarak, omdat een christen in die jaren geen minister kon zijn. Van 1992 tot 1997 was Boutros Boutros-Ghali Secretaris-Generaal van de Verenigde Naties. Hij was de eerste Afrikaan en de eerste persoon uit het Midden-Oosten die deze post bekleedde. Tijdens zijn ambtstermijn had hij te maken met de conflicten in Rwanda, Somalië, Angola en in het voormalige Joegoslavië. Zijn ambtstermijn werd niet verlengd omdat de Amerikanen een veto uitspraken in de Veiligheidsraad. Ze verweten hem de bureaucratie en verspilling bij de VN. Zijn paper 'An Agenda for Peace' had een belangrijke invloed op VN vredesoperaties 'nieuwe stijl' in de jaren negentig van de vorige eeuw An Agenda for Peace Ten Years On - UN Reform - Global Policy Forum. Daarnaast bekleedt/bekleedde Boutros Boutros-Ghali nog nevenfuncties (selectie): * Voorzitter Afrikaanse Vereniging voor Politieke Studies * Vicevoorzitter van de Socialistische Internationale (1990/'91-?) * lid Internationaal Instituut voor de Mensenrechten * lid van de Koptische Vereniging * lid van de Egyptische Vereniging van het Internationaal Recht * lid van de Vereniging van het Egyptisch Recht * lid van het Committee of Experts van de Internationale Arbeidsorganisatie (ILO). Hij schreef diverse artikelen/boeken over recht, internationaal recht en journalistiek. Voetnoten Externe links * An Agenda for Peace -- Preventive diplomacy, peacemaking and peace-keeping * An agenda for peace, ten years on Boutros Boutros-Ghali, Boutros Boutros ar:بطرس بطرس غالي arz:بطرس بطرس غالى bg:Бутрос Бутрос-Гали bn:বুত্রোস বুত্রোস গালি bs:Boutros Boutros-Ghali ca:Boutros Boutros-Ghali cs:Butrus Butrus-Ghálí da:Boutros Boutros-Ghali de:Boutros Boutros-Ghali en:Boutros Boutros-Ghali eo:Boutros Boutros-Ghali es:Butros Butros-Ghali et:Boutros Boutros-Ghali fi:Boutros Boutros-Ghali fr:Boutros Boutros-Ghali ga:Boutros Boutros-Ghali he:בוטרוס בוטרוס ראלי hr:Butros Butros-Gali id:Boutros Boutros-Ghali it:Boutros Boutros-Ghali ja:ブトロス・ブトロス＝ガーリ ko:부트로스 부트로스갈리 lv:Butross Butross-Gali mr:बुट्रोस बुट्रोस-घाली nn:Boutros Boutros-Ghali no:Boutros Boutros-Ghali pl:Boutros Boutros-Ghali pt:Boutros Boutros-Ghali ro:Boutros Boutros-Ghali ru:Бутрос-Гали, Бутрос simple:Boutros Boutros-Ghali sk:Butrus Butrus Ghálí sl:Butros Butros-Gali sr:Бутрос Бутрос-Гали sv:Boutros Boutros-Ghali sw:Boutros Boutros-Ghali te:బౌత్రోస్ బౌత్రోస్ ఘలీ tl:Boutros Boutros-Ghali tr:Boutros Boutros-Ghali uk:Бутрос Бутрос Галі war:Boutros Boutros-Ghali zh:布特羅斯·布特羅斯-蓋里